


Ramsival Oneshots

by Nyannieeeee



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyannieeeee/pseuds/Nyannieeeee
Summary: Hey! I don't normally write stories that's why I'm doing this so I can practice. Hope you'll like this, have fun!
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. Not tired, my ass

"Why are you still awake?”

Ramsey stared at Percy, a blanket draped over his shoulders while pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked towards the table Percy is working at and grabbed the pen Percy was holding away from her.

"I believe that, that pen your holding is mine" Percy said, yawning at some point.

"And I believe," Ramsey pointing at clock "that it's time to sleep, you've been here since 7, It's already 2 am!"

Percy looked at the clock and back at Ramsey, she sighed and stretched her back.

" Fine, but please return my pen"

Ramsey held it out for Percy, but before Percy could even retrieve the pen Ramsey pulled her hand and carried her like a sack of potato she is.

" Ramsey Murdoch!" Percy tried fighting, punching Ramsey's back "put me down this instant"

Ramsey rolled his eyes and continued to marched to her bedroom 

"You can barely even fight back, Percy."

"I'm fine!" she fussed and tried moving to make Ramsey's grip loose "I'm not tired at all"

Ramsey continued to walk ignoring Percy's demands, by the time he got to the room Percy was sound asleep in his arms

He gently dropped her on her bed and covered her with the blanket, he made sure she looked comfortable before turning the lamp off.

She's sound asleep.

"Not tired, my ass"


	2. I Just Can't Help it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read this! That's all enjoy!

Drawing has been the center of Ramsey's life other than conning people with his epithet. Afterall, he could just draw something he could never have and be satisfied with it. But, ever since he met Percy and got to know her, no matter how many times Ramsey painted,doodled or drew her, he never felt satisfied with what he have or done. No matter how much effort or great detail he puts in a piece of Percy, he never felt the feeling he always yearned from her.

He's always looking for something deeper and bigger than what they already have. Sure, call him selfish, call him rude, he could never erased the feeling he has for the lady cop.

Nevertheless, he couldn't do anything but draw her from the distance, leaving home lonely and helpless.

Until she visits him again

"Good morning, Ramsey Murdoch" Percy looked from the other side of the bar, gripping it tightly while attempting to open the door. 

Ramsey was surprised that she was already here. Usually, she visits during visiting hours, but right now, it's still too early.

Percy noticed Ramsey's surprised face " oh, if you're wondering why I'm here early," Percy went in the cell, closed the cell door behind her and sat next to Ramsey "Im allowed to do so."

Ramsey laughed and put his sketchbook aside trying to hide it. Percy noticed this but decided not to question it.

"I didn't know that you were that excited to see me, Perce" Ramsey grinned at his own joke

" Of course I am, your company is splendid and enjoyable! " Percy didn't notice the teasing tone that is evident in Ramsey's voice, but nonetheless she smiled her brightest

Ramsey couldn't help it but feel giddy and happy around Percy, it isn't his fault that her smile is contagious.

They talked and talked until Percy needed to leave. Percy promised to come back again tomorrow continuing their talk. 

Ramsey wanted her to stay, he wanted her to say that she's there for him, wanted for her to smile for him. Can he ever have that? Can he try? He doesn't know and he's scared to know. 

Percy waved goodbye and left the cell for her work. Ramsey retrieved his sketchbook from its hiding spot and continued from where he left off. 

He may have been satisfied with what he have through his art but this time he might as well try no matter how much scary it'll be for him. 

He'll try to wins Percy's heart, no matter what.


	3. His Way of Saying 'I Love You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I want to say thank you again for the kudos and comments like where did you come from?
> 
> A little backstory:
> 
> Ramsey is out of the prison. Both Ramsey and Percy are newly wed, they're still trying to renovate or find a new home.

Percy woke up to the sound of plates and the smell of room still lingering the air. She yanked her blanket and stood up rubbing her eyes trying to keep herself awake. 

When she got to the kitchen, she sat down and a plate full of food was set infront of her, the steam fogging up her senses. Ramsey ruffled her hair and sat directly the opposite of her.

Before Percy could even recognized and point out the gesture, Ramsey just looked at her with a shrug. She decided to push the comment away from her head.

______

It was only an hour ago when that happened. Sure, it happens everyday but Percy wasn't used to that kind of treatment, nor, did she expect that from him. Nonetheless, it made her happy and grateful. 

She was preparing to leave for her police work when she saw a lunch box with a note tucked underneath it.

It read:

I overheard from your coworkers that you don't eat much, and every time you come home you're already tired which proves it.

Eat well, Perse, it'll help your stamina.

\- Ramsey

Percy didn't know how to react, she looked around the room for Ramsey when she saw him already back asleep on the couch, the television showing multiple tips on how to make delicious food that helps with the stamina.

Percy stared back at Ramsey and she couldn't help but crack a smile at the sleeping form. She retrieved the remote and the blanket on the floor. She turned off the television and draped the blanket on him.

She glanced around the room before kneeling next to Ramsey.

"Thank you" Percy kissed his forehead. 

She stood up walking through the door, glanced at Ramsey one last time and left for work.


	4. Her Way of Saying 'I Love You'

By the time Ramsey woke up, Percy already left for work. Ramsey noticed the blanket draped over him and smiled, Percy probably gave this to him when he was asleep.

Ramsey stood up and checked on the kitchen to see if Percy got the lunch he made, when he saw nothing on the table it made him more happier. 

There was really nothing to do whenever he was home alone. All he can do was turn on the TV and watch cooking shows, he usually take down notes on what he thinks is important for him to improve.

After some time he got bored with the TV and turned it off. He looked around his surroundings and immediately thought of exploring the place. He wasn't able to explore the place properly ever since he got here. Though, the apartment is pretty small, there's not much to see but whatever can cure boredom will do.

He started with the kitchen, he scanned the place. Among all the place in this house, the kitchen is the one he's most familiar with. Glancing at the tools, he remembered how bore the kitchen used to be, there were barely any utensils or any ingredients on the cupboard or shelves. He also remembered Percy's confused face when he tried to explain why they should get more things. That's also the reason why he doesn't have his things anymore, he sold them for the materials.

Remembering every time he cooks for Percy. It always made him smile whenever he sees Percy smile while eating the food he makes, he's pretty sure she isn't aware of it.

Moving on from the kitchen he went around examining every piece of art and furniture she has— Which, by the way, isn't that much. He noticed the kind of fantasy theme she has going on, he noted of giving her something fantasy themed next time.

As he was walking past by Percy's room, he was able to have a glimpse of what was inside through  
the small open crack of the door. Being the curious rat he is, he went in without even thinking. He immediately saw all of the drawings and paintings of Percy, which he thought he already threw away, proudly hanging from the wall. Usually, he wouldn't care if someone else got the darn thing! But, this I Percy we're talking about— Iiterally the subject of every art in this room. Though embarrassed, he examined into it more. He found more of his sketches bundled up in one envelope. 

When he heard a car parking outside, he peered through the windows and saw Percy leaving the car, was it already that late? He panicked and put back where he found the envelope, he immediately went out her room and turned the television on pretending to be engrossed on it that he didn't notice Percy coming in.

Percy stood in front of him, blocking the view of the television. 

"Percy! You're back early" Ramsey forced himself not to look so nervous and smile naturally.

"Indeed, I asked my superiors if I could leave work early" 

Before Ramsey could tease her about the fact it was out of character, Percy blocked his vision with a paper bag. Confused, he took the paper bag instinctly. When he got his composure back, Percy already went in her room, probably changing. 

He examined the paper bag in front of him and noticed the note posted. 

Dear, Ramsey King

"At first, I really didn't know if I could be the perfect person for you and living with you has surely proven that thought. But, I noticed how much you cared and I could not just let go of it. I may not be able to express it through my words or gestures like you do but I do hope you know that I am glad I married you.

P.S. Ive been thinking about the kitchen incident, and I thought of buying you new materials. I do hope you'll give your work to me directly rather that throwing it first to the garbage can.

Love,   
Percival King

It wasn't a note but an essay, nonetheless, Ramsey was moved by it. He opened the paper bag and saw all the new art materials— it's his favorite brand too!

He couldn't help it but shed a bit of tears, he loves Percy so much, and he would do anything for this girl. 

Ramsey looked back at his brand new supplies and back at Percy's room. He clenched the art supplies and brought it closer to him 

"I love you too, Perse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys!! It means so much!


End file.
